mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Donkey Kong
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info in ''SSBN, see Donkey Kong (Super Smash Bros. Nexus). For the Universe, see Donkey Kong (Universe).'' Donkey Kong '''(or '''DK '''for short or full name '''Donkey Kong III) is the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong series. He is the carefree, lazy, dumb, yet trustworthy hero of Donkey Kong Island. He is also a main racer in the Mario Kart Series. Though known as Donkey Kong, he is actually a descendant of the original Donkey Kong, and successor after he later retired after his numerous defeats at hands of Mario. The games originally described Donkey Kong as Cranky's grandson. Donkey Kong 64 changed this to being his son, making their specific relationship uncertain until Donkey Kong Country Returns, where Cranky Kong was confirmed to be Donkey Kong's grandfather. The character Donkey Kong first appeared in the game of the same name, where he acted as the main antagonist; however, sometime after his defeat, he retired (as mentioned above) and eventually let his age get to him and took on the name Cranky Kong. The current Donkey Kong, designed by Rare, is a carefree simian who spends his days collecting Bananas and spending time with his friends and family, particularly his nephew and best friend, Diddy Kong. He also faces the his nemesis King K. Rool in Donkey Kong Country and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Personality Donkey Kong is a typical brave and yet laid-back hero, and highly caring of his friends and Banana Hoard, becoming particularly enraged when his bananas are stolen or threatened in any way or when his friends are harmed. He is sometimes depicted as somewhat dimwitted. In Fortune Street, Toad remarks how Donkey Kong is the brawn and Diddy Kong is the brains, implying Donkey Kong's lack of intelligence. Despite that, he speaks fluent English much like the other Kong Kongs (particularly during the Donkey Kong Country series), but he spoke in broken, third-person English for his few lines in Donkey Kong 64. In the TV CGI cartoon series, DK was shown to be kind, lazy, not bright but not stupid, brave, and adventurous. Out of him and Diddy, DK seemed to have much more common sense when it comes to morally right and wrong, as shown in I Spy with My Hairy Eye where he was at first against using the Crystal Coconut to wish for more bananas until Diddy manipulated him into doing it. DK seems to get startled much easier in the TV series and is more sensitive. He is the hero of Donkey Kong island, but also a friend and rival to Mario. Their rivalry can occur in the Mario vs Donkey Kong series whenever DK kidnaps Pauline for various reasons. Super Legend Heroes He's a supporting character, cause while they get some bananas by the General Bird (Which was Miscolor and Discontinued) when Diddy Kong has gone into a Void. Sonic: Sequel of the Past Donkey Kong was also been mentioned by Mario which he knows they the eight legendary characters in Super Smash Bros. at the end. Super Smash Bros. Nexus (Demo) Donkey Kong has appeared in Version 0.4, with Link, Pikachu and Kirby. Gallery DKclassic.png|Donkey Kong was first appear in the Arcade in 1981 4503518-3933715869-Donke.png Donkey_Kong_SSB4.png|DK in Smash 4 SLH_DK_Bender_Eyes.png|DK with Bender's Eyes in Part One of SLH SLH_DK_Recolor.png|DK redesign and Recolor his look in Super Legend Heroes Donkey_kong_by_mighty355-d63osjc.png|Drawn By Mighty355 DK and Diddy Subspace.gif|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in Subspace Emissary. SSF2_Beta_07_Donkey_Kong.png|DK in Pixel Art Beta in SSF2 SSF3_06_Donkey_Kong_V0.1.png|An Upcoming Version of SSBN Category:Supporting characters Category:Kong Family Category:Mario Characters Category:Super legend heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:DK Characters Category:Alive Category:Super Fighters 2